


take the stallion for a ride

by Faust



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad dragon toys, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust/pseuds/Faust
Summary: “If you don’t relax, it’s never going to fit.”“It isn’t going to fit anyway, so we’re at a convenient impasse, aren’t we, Cain?”There was nothing romantic about Ash’s relationship with Cain.[Banana Fish Smut Week: Day Two -- Toys / Big Dick / Pushing Boundaries. Use of Bad Dragon toys.]





	take the stallion for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> For Banana Fish Smut Week: Day Two, I decided to just combine all three prompts (Toys / Big Dick / Pushing Boundaries) into one big mess. And what better to do that with than through the use of Bad Dragon dicks? Please heed that this means there will be talk of anthropomorphized dicks ahead -- they're not talking about an ACTUAL horse or dog, ya'll. Just one's shaped vaguely like them.
> 
> This is going to read like an advertisement for the company by the end, I swear.

* * *

 

            “If you don’t relax, it’s never going to fit.”

 

“It isn’t going to fit _anyway_ , so we’re at a convenient impasse, aren’t we, Cain?”

 

There was nothing _romantic_ about Ash’s relationship with Cain: he didn’t love the fellow gang leader in the ways described in the soft-covered novels that made people sigh and fold the book across their chest as their heart thrummed beneathe the pages. Ash’s heart didn’t _sing_ for the man, didn’t skip a beat, didn’t even _warm_ under his touch – not in the way that was expected. No, that reaction was reserved for someone _else_. Someone his mouth and tongue would not yet allow him to apply an attachment too.

 

_Too dangerous. It was still too dangerous_.

 

_He_ was still too dangerous. Too prone to lashing out. How could he let someone so gentle touch him when he could barely. . .

 

No. Ash did not love Cain, but he respected him in the same way that his fellow companion respected him. They appreciated one another’s skills and authority; they understood unspoken boundaries and refused to cross them without explicit permission. In many ways, Ash felt _safe_ with Cain – a sensation that was foreign to him that he couldn’t describe in simple words – on a deep level. It wasn’t the same security that Max offered him: the strong arms of a replacement father figure who would protect and guide him through life; a reliable lighthouse against the Cape Cod storms. It wasn’t the same safety that Eiji offered him either: the soft warmth that he could let his walls fall to ruin around and his soul lay _bare_ to; the warm sun and dancing fields of wheat in the summer heat.

 

Cain was a different sort of safe all-together. A safe where he could _let go_. Someone he could be _ugly_ in front of: no need to be calm and composed – all sharp lines and quick commands – or even _human_. Ash could let his truest nature leak through at times.

 

Which made Cain safe to be between his legs, one hand firmly gripping his knee to hold him open, practically trapping it by his head. The other held a _purchase_ precariously close to his stretched entrance.

 

“Baby boy, you gotta relax. We already stretched you open. This is gonna fit.” Cain prodded the flat tip of the silicone dildo against Ash’s quivering hole, and the younger man stifled a noise as he turned his head aside, glaring away from him. “You took the other one so well for me.”

 

“It was smaller than this. And why do you keep buying such weird shapes? Can’t you stick to human ones like everyone else?”

 

Cain snorted. “Funny. I didn’t hear you complaining when I got the knot in you last time. All I heard was _someone_ moaning as he came undone like the bitch in heat he was.”

 

Ash bit back a sharp retort and settled for a withering expression instead – the effect of which was cut in half by his current position.

 

The flat head prodded against his hole more insistently, and Ash closed his eyes, relenting to the situation. He _had_ asked for this, after all. He had even consented to the size when Cain inquired (although he was having second thoughts at this moment – the dimensions hadn’t seemed so bad when they were read out loud, but having it pressed against him in person was a different matter entirely. Was this what they meant by making sure that you didn’t buy with a greedy hole?). His fate had been sealed the moment the “Purchase” button had been pressed, and here he was. Ash could still stop it – all he had to do was say so and Cain would back off – but. . .

 

Ash breathed and unclenched.

 

“That’s it. . . There we are. Good boy. Let’s take this stallion for a ride, Ash.”

 

He tried not to flush at the words, but he failed as the felt the tip of the unflared head press into him, and this time Ash’s body yielded to it. He gasped, eyes widening at the immediate stretch and _burn_ that came with the large intrusion. Chance the Stallion, as it were, was nothing like their previous toy, Razor the Doberman. Razor had been tapered – an easy head to begin with moving into a gradually larger shaft and ending in a sizeable knot for completion. It had been perfect so stretch Ash open and get him _adjusted_ to the entire process. But Chance? Chance offered no such mercy with his huge head from the start.

 

Still.

 

As Cain pushed the toy forward, Ash’s head fell back and a throaty moan fell from his lips as the huge head scraped _delightfully_ across his core.

 

It seemed where they had to focus on making sure that they angled Razor to find his prostate, Chance would do the work for them by simply being _big_. The cock pressed on further – deeper inside of Ash – before Cain pulled it back slightly, working Ash open bit by bit. Again, he edged it deeper inside, and this time Ash took more without complaint. Inch by inch, they worked the cock deeper into his eager body, taking pauses periodically to just _wait_ and let him adjust.

 

“Fuck,” Cain breathed after a point, hiking Ash’s leg higher and to the side. “Look at you. Stuffed full with this huge dick – you know how big it is? Bet if you put your hand on your stomach when I thrust it you could _feel_ it hammer at you from the inside.”

 

Ash’s cock jumped against his abdomen at the suggestion, and his chest rose and fell faster. Why. . . Nothing about that should have been exciting, and yet.

 

“Are you ready, baby boy?”

 

With flushed face and bleary eyes, Ash nodded. “Y. .yeah.”

 

“I’m gonna thrust it now.”

 

It was all the warning that Ash received before Cain pulled the toy mostly out, the head barely still inside of his stretched ass, and thrust it back deep inside of him. Ash’s spine arched, an absolute _howl_ of pleasure wrenching itself from his throat as electricity sparked behind his vision at the assault from the single gesture. He could box away that he was being fucked. He could box away that it was by something _inhuman_ at that. As Cain withdrew it and thrust the cock forward again – again – again – _again –_ all that mattered was the absolute bliss that blossomed through his very being and dulled his mind to it’s most base state.

 

_Good._

_Feels good._

_Feels so good._

_Want more._

_Need more._

_Give._

Ash keened, hips rolling to meet the thrusts of the toy, eager to take it deeper, and somewhere – as if he were miles away instead of pressed right over him with a toy in hand – Ash could dimly hear Cain _groan_ and curse a soft, “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Ash—” but it was a fleeting thought at best. One hand gripped uselessly at the pillow his head rested on while the other trailed down, curious about Cain’s statement from earlier. It pressed against the flat plane of his belly as Cain thrust and—

 

There was a distinct _thunk_ against the palm of his hand. Again. Again.

 

“C-Cain—!!” Ash’s eyes flew open

 

A louder curse as his leg was released and Cain grabbed Ash’s hand, relocating it from his belly to his forgotten cock, weeping by the spot he had just been so fascinated by. “Touch yourself, Ash. I want to see you come on this dick.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Nimble fingertips wrapped around his swollen member and began to eagerly stroke, mind hazily supplying for him information: _You have over **eight inches** inside of you. The circumference at the ring was nine inches. Nine inches. Nine inches._

 

It only took a few more quick strokes of his hand – and thrusts from Cain – for Ash to come undone beneathe him with a high _shriek_ of bliss. Thick ropes of come splashed up against his abdomen as he bent almost double at the waist, body _shaking_ with the force of his orgasm.

 

He still groaned, however, at the feeling of something emptying into his ass. Cain had his knee supporting the toy, and his hand grasping Ash’s leg again to hoist him up – bending him to expose him.

 

“Oh, did you think I wasn’t gonna let the stallion come too, Ash? He gave you such a fun ride. Wouldn’t be polite, now would it?” This had left one hand free to press the plunder on the toy, emptying the synthetic Cum Lube the company sold into Ash.

 

Ash mewled, biting his lower lip as he glanced down, watching as the plunger slowly emptied – and Cain rocked his knee to work the toy in and out again. . . In and out, like  man riding out the last bits of his orgasm. Ash shuddered through it and the soft squelches the silicone made before Cain dropped the plunger to pick up the toy instead – extra large in size, why had they gone for that again? – and slowly withdraw it from his quivering ass. It popped free, leaking the last vestiges of thick, white lube from it’s head while Ash’s body gaped. The synthetic come leaked from his abused hole, and Cain idly traced a finger around his rim with a satisfied smile.

 

“I think you had a good first ride. But we can go even bigger than him, don’t you think?”

 

Perhaps it was the post-sex afterglow, but Ash swallowed heavily and found himself nodding anyway.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, YES, both of these models actually exist through Bad-Dragon. You can search for them. Ash and Cain got the XL for Chance, and the Large for Razor. The dimensions are pretty massive when you look into them.
> 
> Cain's teaching Ash how to be a Size Queen. Nothing wrong about that.


End file.
